HanChul Poems
by Miss Heedictator
Summary: ketika berita Hangeng mempunyai kekasih dan tinggal bersama hampir 6 bulan. apakah ini yang akan ditulis oleh Kim Heechul? HanChul Sad Poems FF Poetry Don't Like Don't Read


**note ini pernah ku buat beberapa tahun silam**

 **tepatnya 23 Februari 2012 pukul 14:00**

 **saat Hangeng digosipkan akan menikah dengan kekasihnya Jiang Kai Tong~**

 **lucu ya gue galau berminggu2 cuma karena berita yang ga ketauan benernya itu**

 **dan sekarang muncul berita baru~**

 **berpacaran dan sudah tinggal seatap hampir 6 bulan lamanya~**

 **jadi gue putuskan untuk me-repost puisi yang gue buat dengan Heechul sebagai orang pertama~**

 **ini LINK saat itu**

 **notes/chocoball-sunhi/my-poems-heechul-to-hankyung-sorry-i-mean-hangeng-/216822858416782**

 **ada bbrp yang gue rubah~ karena dulu Heechul sedang wamil dan skrg kan Heechul ga wamil**

 **hehe ~^^**

 **so... ini dia :)**

* * *

 **My Poems ( Heechul to Hankyung , sorry i mean Hangeng )**

Kau ingat puisi yang kubuat untukmu 5 tahun lalu ?

Saat kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku

3 bulan aku mengurung diriku

Menjauh dari keramaian orang-orang yang menegurku

Berdiam diri dalam gelapnya kamarku

Hanya ditemani kucing-kucing yang setia bermain denganku

* * *

Saat itu aku berpikir apa yang ada dihatiku

Aku sahabatmu atau kekasihmu ?

Kenapa aku merasa pedih dan sakit saat kau meninggalkanku ?

Apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan padamu ?

Kau itu sahabatku atau kekasihku ?

Kenapa aku sangat merasa kehilangan sosok dirimu ?

Setiap aku memikirkanmu

Aku selalu merasa apa aku mencintaimu ?

Apa aku menganggapmu kekasihku ?

Lalu bagaimana denganmu

Kau mencintaiku ?

Kau anggap aku kekasihmu ?

Aku tak tahu itu

Aku bahkan tak tahu perasaanku sendiri untuk apa aku bertanya padamu

* * *

Aku mencintaimu sebagai sahabatku atau sebagai kekasihku

Jika aku benar mencintaimu sebagai kekasihku

Betapa bodohnya aku menutupi perasaanku hingga aku rapuh

Selama ini aku berusaha untuk tersenyum kepada semua orang yang menyapaku

Tapi apa kau tahu

Setiap senyuman itu untuk menutupi ratusan robekan dihatiku

Biasanya aku selalu tertawa bersamamu

Dan senyumanmu yang menutupi helaian sakit dihatiku

Tapi kini kau jauh

Aku kini tak bisa lagi tertawa bersamamu

Aku tertawa sendiri bersama kucing-kucingku

* * *

Dan kini seminggu lalu

Aku mendengar kabar tentangmu

Kabar berita yang harusnya kini mungkin membunuhku

Hahaha~~ terdengar lucu ?

Bagaimana caranya sebuah berita bisa membunuh ?

Bukan membunuh diriku tapi membunuh hatiku

Sampai saat ini aku berharap berita itu palsu

Aku berharap berita itu menipu

Tapi …. hatiku ragu untuk mengatakan bahwa berita itu palsu

Kenapa aku merasakan berita itu jujur ?

* * *

Kini kau telah menemukan pendampingmu ?

Akhirnya kau tumbuh dewasa, Hankyung

Kau bahagia ? kau masih mengingatku ?

Orang yang setiap hari selalu menjahilimu

Mengajarimu bahasa korea yang tak masuk di logika mu

Memaksamu membuatkan nasi goreng Beijing kesukaanku

Mengerjaimu mencari cokelat putih untukku

Memarahimu….

Membentakmu….

Menyuruhmu ini itu…

Kau masih ingat aku ?

Aku rasa kau pasti ingat aku

Karena aku orang nomor 1, ~^^

* * *

Aku sudah melihat foto pendampingmu di berita itu

Dia cantik, tapi lebih cantik aku

Hahahahaha~~~

Kau sudah hampir menikah dengan pendampingmu

Sepertinya aku juga harus mengikuti jejakmu

Aku akan menikahi Heebum ku, kekekeke

Chukkaeyo Hankyung~

* * *

Ternyata cerita Cinderella itu palsu

Cinderella tidak bisa hidup bersama dengan pangeran tampannya itu

Jika aku bisa datang ke acara specialmu

Aku akan menyanyikan lagu Marry U diacara itu sesuai janjiku

Sayangnya aku hanya akan menitip salam kebahagiaan untukmu

Karena aku belum tentu sanggup melihatmu, hahahaha

Mungkin ini menyakitkan untukku

Aku hanya ingin bilang sesuatu kepadamu

" _ **Chukkaeyo Hankyung, aku ikut berbahagia untukmu, jangan lupakan aku, karena aku orang yang pernah mengisi hari-harimu"**_

* * *

 **Ini bukan buatan Heechul, ini murni buatan gue**

 **gue cuma lagi galau ajah**

 **hahahahaha**

 **jangan dianggap serius yah :D**

 **author :: Heebongiee /** **Chocoball SunHi**


End file.
